S1: New Beginnings
by Ripman
Summary: This episode is placed exactly after the final episode (episode 38) of Zero-G. This is my first work so I ask if you have any recomendations please tell me.
1. S1E1:New Beginnings

**Author's Note:****This series starts exactly after ep. 38 of is K-K+ ENJOY!**

The DNA HQ has just been destroyed, and Doji's plot to use beyblade to rule the world is foiled again, yet, there is something that still needs to be taken care off.

"GINGA!GINGA! WAKE UP!" Zero yells, the legendary blader had just fainted from the combo of electric shocks and wounds he received from everything that had just happened."WHAT HAPPENED?" the others yell."Ginga just fainted! Quick get us to the hospital!", but then Madoka, jumped in saying"Don't take him there! Are you insane?","Are YOU?!" Everyone else replied."No I mean, just take him to my house, if I know a thing or two media would probably suffocate him there, plus I know a thing or two about fires aid."She said. But still Benkei screams "Are you insane?!" and she replies"BENKEI!".

-2 days later-

Everyone but is at their homes, nibbling their nails off. Madoka is in Ginga's Room when she receives flashbacks about the last time Ginga was unconscious sleeping on that same bed about 9 years ago."Ohhhhh, I just hope he's OK, Just hope he doesn't...pass when I haven't even had a chance to say goodbye."She says with tears in her eyes, Zero calls her, "Madoka, did you have some rest yet?" he asks "No, why?" "Madoka, get some sleep, next thing you know you'd have passed out by the time Ginga wakes up." "Ok, fine" But deep inside her she didn't want to leave. Her love for Ginga was tearing her apart."Will I Rest or Will I tire myself out?" she asked herself. Her final decision?, Leave and get rest. She would learn it was worth it the next day.

-The Next Day-

Madoka was waken up by a door closing, she thought that Ginga was in danger so she checked is room and by the time she was in the hallway she nearly bumped into a familiar person."GINGA!? You're...a..a..awake." And the next thing she knew she was kissing him."It's been a long time...Madoka"She nearly fainted by the time he finished those words.

Hello, I'm Ripman the author of this story, if you feel this is too cheesy or a little off please notify me.

If you think this was great I'll give you the here are the details for the next episode:

S1E2

Madoka and Ginga have finally met once more. But still the questions remain...Why did he leave? Why did he come back now, and why didn't he say good bye?

Is a new battle just on the horizon? If so, who is behind all this and what is his plan?

Tune in next time for the next episode

-Credits-

Writer:Ripman

Editor:Ripman

Credits

Notice

-This is the property and production of

V-EnterprisesFictional


	2. S1E2:Reconciliationand surprises

**Hello, Ripman again. **

"Ginga?"Madoka asked. "The One and Only!" Ginga replied. Madoka ran to the phone and called Tsubasa."Tsubasa!""What?!" He replied." Oh nothing, except Ginga just woke up!"

-At WBBA HQ-

"WHAT!?" Tsubasa screamed, causing Benkei and the others to show up."What happened?" Everyone asked."GET INTO THE CAR!"Everyone ran through HQ sending everyone they ran into, falling. At last they ran into the car, but whithout bumping into a familiar had just enough time to explain to everyone that Ginga had woken up before getting into the car... and alarming the stranger who followed them, and an amateur journalist who was on his way to finding a new story

-30 and a half seconds later-

"We're here!" They shouted as they got off, and while they were everyone decided to "Spill what they had in their stomach", decorating some of the B-Pit's walls with some green. When they got inside they found none other than Ginga Hagane having breakfast "Wow! Thats a new record" Madoka said. And a long conversation ensued."Why didn't you say that you were going Ginga?""Well...its just something in Koma Village, I don't want to talk-"(The door crashes down to reveal the media)"GINGA!" "Ginga!" "OMG!" Dozens of reporters say."EXCUSE ME!" a familiar figure says."What in the- KENTA?!"They ask. "Yep thats me...So Ginga I hear that you're back, and I believe you owe us some battles" "us?" "Yeah don't you remember Yu and Masamune? We live with Yu right now and it's great!" "So com'on Ginga, ready for some R & R?"


	3. S1E3: Old Friends Meet

**Note: Guys I need to tell you that my episodes are gonna be a little short since creativity is a little hard these days and I've been using it on Minecraft. So please forgive me. Anyways the battle begins on this episode!**

"OK Guys this is it!" Kenta says. "Hey Kenchi! Who've you brought to our humble abode?"Yu asks "You'll find out!" Kenta replies. Inside the gang finds themselves in the most luxurious mansion in town"Here it is! Our Mansion"Kenta says"Well, gosh this is a big one, and when did Kenta learn to drive?" Madoka asks"The Question is, did the media follow? I don't wanna go through a wall of reporters ever again!" Ginga says " Don't worry guys, security is top-notch, anyways MASAMUNE YU we have a legendary blader in the house"Kenta says "Ok, coming!" Masamune and Yu yell. "What in the f****** world? Ginga Hagane?!" The 2 yell " The one and only!"

-After a few hours-

"Here's where you're sleeping tonight" Kenta says "I'll stay with Ginga...In case something happens" And so the 2 slept together.

-Near Midnight"

"AHHHHH!" Madoka yells, she hugs Ginga and wakes him up."Hi Madoka, whats up?" He asks"Nothing just a nightmare" Madoka says "Might just be too hot I'll turn the AC on" Ginga says "A little to cold, but don't turn the AC off, Ginga"Madoka says "Here" he says while taking his jacket to her "Thanks" She says" Hey Ginga when you kissed me back at the B-Pit... was it love?"She asks"Want it again?"He asks"Yeah" So they lock their lips.

-The Next Day-

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" and the beys crash together "Libra! ATTACK!" "Com'on Striker! Special move! Lightning Storm Flash! HAHA YU still remember?" " Not falling for that one again like at the Selection match!" "While you to are fightin' I think I can interrupt?PEGASUS!Cosmic Tornado!" "Uh Oh!" And instantly due to the combo of special moves, it's Ginga winning as usual. And a few seconds later the media bursts in, luckily Security numbered them down to 1 reporter so for most of the day the gang was interviewed. Afterwards, they decide to go.

**Ok guys, anyways sorry for the short battle, but anyways feel free to review!**


	4. Season 1 Author's note 1

Hello Friends, I've never been able to make a beginning author's note so here's one

Ok, so anyways every 3 episodes I should have an Author's note like this to explain details for the next episodes, the next episode will be coming out 2day or the next other day, if you want personal info, check out my Profile.

Next Episodes:

S1E4:Ginga and Madoka Go on their 1st date while a new problem arises

S1E5:Ginga and Madoka return to find that WBBA needs them once more since they found a new threat to Beyblade and bladers everywhere

S1E6: An old enemy resurfaces along with a few new non-canonical characters


	5. S1E4:The Rise of Darkness

**Ok if you read the author's note you should have a heads up by now, if not, be amazed.**

**-At Madoka's House-**

"Hey Ginga! Where are you going?" Madoka asked "You're comin' with me, something I should've done years ago" Ginga said. And he led her to a taxi taking a backpack with him. "The beach please!"He said "Huh?" She asked.

** -At WBBA HQ-**

"Where the heck is Madoka?" Tsubasa says "Can't you just do it now?" Zyro asks "Fine, so anyways the news is something strange has been going on in northern Japan, and we sent a team to investigate. Here are the details, DOCTOR SIMON!" "Here sir." "The information" "Oh, yes of course, so anyways in Northern Japan strange thunderstorms are occuring, apparently dark energy is being released, along with very high concentrations of it at the northernmost tip of Japan, which is one of the hottest places on Japan this time of the year also, your friend Masamune, said something about his bey seeming to lose power, and my final conclusion is the previeous blader of Summer has returned, for what I know," "Wait, do your saying Ryuga has returned?" " Yep, if he's the one with a high energy bey made with dark energy, and the former Blader of Summer, yes" "But still Ginga freed all the darkness out of L-Drago...

**-At the Beach(5 hrs ltr)-**

"Oh Ginga that was the best date ever!" Madoka said "Well it would've been longer if you had just decided to jump into the water 4 hrs ago instead of just an hour ago" "Ok! Fine, but how will we get home? We came here, a beach about an hour away from Metal Bey City!" "We're gonna stay in a cottage I rented years ago just for this occasion" After a few hours of getting settled, they decided to take baths.

**-WBBA HQ 2 hrs later"**

After hours of decision-making, we've decided to take a team with me to investigate, though we're gonna have to go tomorrow noon to get thing settled, and since it's dark out"Tsubasa said. "OK! Let's get ready for a road trip!" Zyro yelled"But everyone was already asleep.

**-The Cottage-**

"Ahhhh! It's so relaxing here in this bed, Thanks Ginga" "Madoka, wanna look at an album I've been compiling for years?" "Ok" "Here's the time we met on that river" "Yeah, we were so young then, just children who loved beyblade...hey do you want me to fix your bey?" "Sure!" Ginga handed Madoka his bey and she examined it "Woah! Ginga, your bey's as scratched as a cat's scratching pole, you haven't had Pegasus cleaned in a long time you know." "Yeah, as I said a few days ago, business in Koma" "What have you really been doing?" "Ok, ok, look, Dad's been getting a little old, and Koma village became my responsibility, and also someone stole something from there. Something valuable..."


End file.
